All it takes is a second
by Hell's own
Summary: All it takes is a second. Castle is shot. Brings in a dramatic twist in the tale. Confessions, etc etc. Read on!


**Warning: I do not own Castle, or any characters in it. This is purely fiction. A HUUUUUUUUUUGE piece of my imagination (who knew I could ever have such thoughts? :P ) But yeah, I certainly wish I owned Castle!**

The silence of the night was shattered with the scream of a woman from an alley in the south of New York.

'CASTLE!' Beckett screamed, her voice hoarse. In front of her lay the man who had undying patience, undying tolerance, and undying love for her. Ironically though, the man was dying.

*flashback*

'Castle, please. I'm asking you a simple favor. It's dangerous, and the precinct cannot be held responsible in case anything happens to you. Don't you understand?' Beckett said, realizing too late that she had been a little harsher than she had intended to be. She could see the hurt in Castle's eyes.

'Beckett, you know, no one would hold the precinct responsible. I either get out alive, or I die. And if I do die, my body is not going to be found by anyone other than you, is it? And I know, for the welfare of the society and the precinct's reputation, you will bury my body yourself. Won't you?' Castle asked, with a straight face.

Beckett heard a chuckle behind her, and turned to see her colleagues, Ryan and Esposito eavesdropping on their conversation. She had to smile at Castle's humor though. Even in situations like this, Castle was calm.

'Fine then Castle. But you better keep your insurance agent informed. This is not an ordinary case. We are dealing with drug mafia here. The French drug mafia. Very dangerous' Beckett said, her tone grave.

'Oh Beckett, will you ever take things in a lighter manner?' Castle smacked her lightly on the head, winked at Ryan and Esposito and walked out, leaving Beckett to follow him.

Beckett and Castle were kneeling down and waiting for the lights in the warehouse to go out.

'The sat-nav said "The crème Fraiche" is here. Are you sure this is where they operate?' Castle asked.

'Yes Castle. I am sure they operate from here. Crème Fraiche is just their cover. Besides, they load drugs into the dairy products and sell them overseas', Beckett said.

'Wow. A perfect cover-up for the perfect scam. Ingenious' Castle whispered.

'It was ingenious. You see, we have always been safe here. Now you people know about it. Not so good is it?' a cold voice behind them said.

Beckett immediately turned around, and in front of her, pointing at her face, was a loaded gun.

'Drop your gun, detective' the man holding the gun ordered.

Beckett hesitated. She raised it slightly, and as if on cue, the man took hold of Castle by his collar n pointed the gun to his chest.

'Any smart move Detective and your boyfriend here will be shot. One straight shot in the chest, and he dies instantly' the man said.

Beckett dropped the gun.

'Now that's what I call a faithful girlfriend. Let's introduce ourselves shall we? I'm Jacques Victoire and I am the head of this operation. And you both are?' the man asked, pressing the gun tighter to Castle's chest.

'What a good time to introduce ourselves. That woman in front of you is Detective Kate Beckett; one of the NYPD's finest. And I'm Richard Castle. Oh, for your information, she's not my girlfriend' Castle said.

'You could have fooled me. What a pity we don't have much time to get to know each other better. While we speak, my partners there are packing up for our long journey to Atlanta. For our next operation you know' Jacques winked.

'Stop wasting your time and hand yourselves over Jacques. While we were busy introducing ourselves, NYPD surrounded the building, and on my signal, will attack' Beckett said.

'Detective, you should not have done that. You will repent. You partner here is precious to you isn't he? Well, preside over his funeral and throw in some flowers from our side too' Jacques smirked, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Castle straight in the chest, like Jacques had promised.

All it took was a second for the fact to sink in that Castle had been shot.

Beckett lost track of everything. For a moment, all she could remember was the fact that the bastard had shot Castle.

"You son- of - a- bitch!' She yelled, and picked up her gun from the ground. She shot him, once, twice, thrice. Straight shots to the chest. Meanwhile, all hell had broken loose. Ryan and Esposito, flanked by other offices, invaded the warehouse and started shooting at the drug smugglers.

As suddenly as the shooting had started, it died. There was that eerie silence again. Beckett knelt over Castle and screamed, shattering the silence. Castle's eyes were closing; all he could see was Beckett's eyes shedding those crystalline tears. All he could say to Beckett was, 'I love red roses Kate. Au revoir'. His pulse rate dropped, and heartbeat increased.

*present*

Sirens wailed, and Beckett could hear them coming closer and closer until they stopped right in front of her.

Three paramedics rushed out, supporting a stretcher between them.

'Ma'am, we will have to ask you to move out of the way. He needs fresh air. And he will have to be wheeled in immediately. He cannot afford to lose anymore blood' one of the paramedics said.

Ryan practically lifted Beckett off the ground where she was kneeling. He put her in the passenger seat of the squad car. He stroked her hair, and made sure she was comfortable enough, and rushed into the driver's seat. Esposito climbed in and together, they raced to the hospital behind the ambulance.

It was up to Esposito to call Alexis and Martha and inform them about Castle because Beckett had still not recovered from the shock, and Ryan was nowhere around.

Esposito dialed Alexis Castle's number from Castle's phone. Alexis answered on the first ring.

'You know how late you are dad? I've been waiting for you from over an hour. You promised me you would come back home soon today. Where are you?' Alexis asked, without waiting for a reply.

'Erm, Alexis? This is Esposito from the12th precinct. Can you come over to the hospital on 44th and 2nd right now with your grandmother? Your father has been injured' Esposito said, revealing as little as possible, so that Alexis would not freak out.

'What? Is he okay? I'll be right there in fifteen. Thanks Esposito' Alexis said, and hung up.

_Whoa. Remarkably calm for a kid. Teenagers should learn from her. Hell, Beckett should learn from her. The way she screamed… _ Esposito's thoughts were interrupted by Ryan.

'Where on earth were you when I needed you mate?' Esposito asked.

'We hunted down those men, the one who shot Castle is dead. Turns out Beckett shot him' Ryan said, his tone serious.

'Beckett's headed for big trouble. She does know that she doesn't have the rights to shoot anyone right?

'Yeah mate. Unless..' Ryan grinned.

'It was for self-defense?' Esposito asked, a smile spreading on his face.

'Yeah. For self-defense. And we'll testify. After all, we were there. We saw Beckett, the gunman tried to assault her..'

'And she shot him, only in self-defense' Esposito said.

'So one problem stands solved. Let's go see how Beckett is holding herself up. Or whether she's holding herself up at all' Ryan said.

Castle was wheeled into the operation theatre. Beckett tried following him, but was stopped by one of the nurses.

Resigned, she sat down on one of the benches outside the operation theatre. Suddenly, she heard a babble of voices coming from the opposite direction. She turned and she saw Alexis and Martha hurrying towards her. Martha was hyperventilating. Ryan and Esposito were following them, and they were trying to answer all the questions she asked.

'Where is Richard? What happened to him? Is it anything serious? How is he now? Can we go see him?' she asked.

'Grandmother, this is not a rapid-fire round in a quiz show. Please, slow down. We'll ask Beckett' Alexis said, and hurried towards Beckett.

'Beckett. What happened to dad? Is he okay?' Alexis asked.

Beckett did not reply. She didn't know what to say. Alexis sat beside her and held her hand.

'Are you okay Beckett?' Alexis asked.

'Beckett, your dad… he has been… shot' Beckett said.

'What? How?' Alexis asked.

Ryan suddenly appeared and said 'I'll tell you Alexis. Beckett is not in a position to say anything right now' and took Alexis and Martha to the corner of the place to explain to them the events that had occurred in the warehouse.

About thirty minutes later, or three hours, Beckett couldn't tell the difference, Castle was wheeled out of the operation theatre. Beckett immediately rose from the bench she had been sitting on since Castle was taken inside.

'Mr. Richard Castle's family?' the doctor asked.

Martha, Alexis, Ryan, and Esposito all came forward and huddled around the doctor. Beckett shuffled in behind them.

'Mr. Castle was shot only once in the chest, and fortunately, the bullet missed the left ventricle and went straight through his body. But since one of his ribs has been fractured, we will have to keep him here under observation for at least a week' the doctor said.

Beckett's sigh was almost audible.

'You can visit Mr. Castle now. But make sure you don't stress him. And one person has to be with him throughout the night. His heart rate has to be monitored 24/7. And remember, only two visitors allowed at a time' the doctor said, and walked off.

It was decided that

Alexis and Martha would go in first, and Ryan and Esposito next. Beckett decided she would go in last.

As soon as Alexis and Martha went in, Ryan and Esposito went and sat beside Beckett.

'Beckett, he's alright now. Don't be so sad' Esposito said.

'Esposito, I was there. I saw him being shot. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything. It nearly killed me to be there' Beckett said, her voice barely a whisper.

'Beckett, all this would have been easier if you'd told him how you feel about him' Esposito said.

'And Kate, it's not too late to tell him' Ryan said.

'Time to go in Ryan and Esposito' Alexis said, as Martha and her shuffled out of the room.

By the time Ryan and Esposito came out, Beckett had changed into fresh jeans and T-shirt.

'Hey… oooh, somebody looks sexy' Esposito commented.

Beckett just smiled, and smacked him on his head.

'Best of luck Kate' Ryan said, and walked off with Esposito.

As soon as Kate entered the room, her eyes fell on Castle. He looked very tired, but as soon as his eyes found Beckett's, they regained their merry twinkle.

'So Beckett, I guess you did not have to buy me red roses after all' Castle said.

'Shut up Castle. Everyone was so worried. You almost died there!' Beckett exclaimed.

'I "almost" died Kate. I didn't actually die. See?' Castle tried to move in order to prove that he was alright, but the movement resulted in extreme pain, following which Castle almost fell of his bed writhing around.

Beckett held him, and eased him back into his bed. He groaned when she touched him.

'Easy there, Superman. You are not moving around, at least for a week' Kate said, with a small smile.

Castle pouted, like a 5-year old kid who has been refused a chocolate. Beckett had to smile.

_He's so cute when he does that .Damn him for being so adorable. God, am I falling for this man? _Beckett thought.

Castle looked at Beckett. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Castle closed his eyes and drifted to sleep almost immediately.

Minutes later, Beckett got up, stretched herself and gave Castle one last look before she headed out of his room.

Outside, Martha and Alexis were waiting for her.

'Kate, darling, the doctor said someone has to keep a watch over Richard. Alexis has school tomorrow and I need to be there with her at night. Ryan and Esposito said they had to finish up that nasty paperwork. I was wondering… would you please watch over my son? I'll be back to visit him tomorrow' Martha said.

'Umm… okay… I'll watch over him. You take care Martha. Sleep well Alexis' Beckett said, and hugged them.

After they left, Beckett grabbed a sandwich and hurried back into Castle's room.

When she entered, she found Castle sleeping fitfully. She was filled with inner peace for the first time that day.

She finished her sandwich and spent sometime looking at him, secretly admiring him. Slowly, her eyelids felt heavy, and she drifted off to sleep on his knee.

When Castle woke up, he saw a ray pf sunlight falling on Beckett's face.

She looked beautiful, vulnerable, yet- strangely at peace.

_The ray of sunlight will wake her up, _he thought, and tried to reach out till the windows and pulled the curtains, but a sudden pain shot up his ribs. He yelled in pain. Beckett woke up immediately.

'What happened Castle?' she asked her voice full of concern.

'Nothing, I tried to draw those curtains so the sunlight would stop disturbing your sleep' he said, with that child-like innocence and sincerity that she had come to love so much.

'Castle, you worried everyone so much last night. Take it easy for sometime' Beckett said.

'Everyone? What about you Kate?' Castle asked, his tone grave.

'Of course you worried me Castle! You are my…' Beckett was unable to finish her sentence.

'I'm your what Beckett?' Castle asked her.

'You're… You're my… You're my partner Castle' Beckett said.

'Is that what I am?' Castle probed her cautiously.

'No… You're my friend too' Beckett responded.

'Oh… So that's what I am?' Castle asked, yet again.

'Yeah Castle. Why? What do you think?' Beckett asked.

'I was under the impression that-' Castle's sentence was interrupted by the arrival of Ryan and Esposito.

'Yo Castle, how you holdin' up?' Esposito asked.

'Esposito. I'm fine' Castle grinned.

'Hey Beckett, we'll watch over him for the day. Go home and get some rest' Ryan said to her.

Beckett left, tangled in emotions.

A week had passed. Castle was discharged.

It was decided that Beckett would drive him home since Martha, Alexis, Ryan and Esposito were suddenly busy, all suspiciously at the same time.

As soon as Beckett stopped the car in the parking lot, she got out to lend a helping hand to Castle, who was having trouble getting out of the car. She took his right arm and twined it around her shoulders. Slowly, Castle eased himself out off the car.

Beckett slowly walked with Castle towards the lift and they stepped into it together. When they reached their destination, they stepped out. Castle fumbled for the keys. He had difficulty moving his hands because of all the bandages around his torso. Finally, he found the keys and opened the door.

'Aaaah. Home sweet home' he said, and entered. Beckett followed him.

Castle made a beeline for the couch and sank into it.

'Kate, would you please mind giving me some water? I feel thirsty.'

'Sure Castle' Beckett said, and walked over to his kitchen counter to fetch him a glass of water.

Just as she was about to hand it to him, her phone rang. Her hand trembled involuntarily, and most of the water spilled on Castle's shirt.

'God! I'm so sorry Castle!' Beckett said, cursing the phone.

'No problem Beckett. Would you help me change into a new shirt? I'm afraid I can't do it by myself' Castle said, and gave her a sad (albeit super gorgeous) smile.

Beckett's heart melted.

'Umm… okay Castle' Beckett said.

Castle led Beckett to his bedroom. Beckett walked straight up to Castle's wardrobe and chose a clean white shirt for him to change into. As she began undoing his buttons, she could feel the tension rise between them.

She removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

'Kate, my bandages. They are wet too' Castle said.

Beckett removed his bandages slowly, afraid of what she would see on his chest.

As soon as the bandages fell off, Kate saw the raw wound on his chest. It would heal, but be a reminder of that night forever.

'You know Castle, when I was shot, I got hit in the same place' Beckett murmured, touching his wound.

'Kate… I wish I'd noticed and warned you earlier. You wouldn't have suffered if I had' Castle said.

'Castle, I suffered but the suffering didn't matter, because you told me the very thing which I wanted to tell you all along, but did not have the guts to' Beckett replied.

'But… you told me you didn't remember what happened after you were shot. You lied?' Beckett could see the pain in Castle's blue eyes.

'I'm really sorry Castle. But I wasn't ready to face the truth then' Beckett said, with such emotion that Castle couldn't help drawing her into his arms and holding her tight. Beckett felt the warmth radiating off his body, and felt better.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm head over heels in love with the very man whom I considered a pain-in-the-ass three years ago, _she thought.

Castle took Kate's face in his hands and looked at her.

'Kate? Do you think you are ready to face the reality now?' Castle asked her.

'Yes Castle, I guess I am' Beckett replied.

'Then listen. From the day I met you, even saw you, I've been attracted towards you. You're different from the other women I've met. Other women just compensated the gap between parts of my life. But Kate, you are a part of my life. Whenever we don't see each other, even for a day, I get restless Kate. It's not your physical appearance that draws me towards you. It's your simplicity. Above all Kate…' Castle grew more serious now '…I love you.'

'Castle. Uhh… I don't know what to say' Kate replied, blushing scarlet.

'Well, you could start by saying "I love you too Rick"' Castle said, and grinned.

Beckett was quiet for sometime. Then she took a deep breath, and said 'I love you too Rick.' Then she smiled that shy smile that always managed to turn Castle on.

'There, not so hard, was it? All it takes is a second to say it Kate..' Castle said.

'Now…' Beckett couldn't finish her sentence, since Castle leaned in lightly towards her and kissed her on the forehead. Beckett blushed again.

'Castle, you might catch a cold, now let me help you wear your shirt' Beckett mumbled.

'Kate. With you around, I'm always warm' Castle said.

Beckett smiled and planted a kiss on Castle's chest, right where the bullet had hit him.

'I've wanted to do that to you Kate' Castle said… and then it began.

Castle leaned in to undo Beckett's shirt buttons, and soon, her shirt was on the floor as well. He was kissing her, right where the bullet had struck her.

They swayed on the floor, kissing each other everywhere, until they suddenly toppled onto the bed.

'Kate, I love you' murmured Castle, in between kisses.

'I love you too Castle' Beckett mumbled, in between kisses.

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews will be awaited and appreciated! :D **


End file.
